Is It Love, Hate, or Just Nothing?
by Jay-Jay819
Summary: Summary inside, too long to post. lol. my first fanfic so please review! thnx :
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Troy Bolton was hot, nice, not popular, smart, athletic, but had the most loyal 3 best friends, whereas, Gabriella Montez was hot, rich, popular, smart, athletic, and everything else a girl could be. She had boys always around her, and girls always jealous. Her life was perfect…until she was forced to go live with her grandparents in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She is made to leave her boyfriend, friends, school, and everything else behind. But what happens when Gabriella meets Troy Bolton, the boy next door? Will they become friends or will they hate each other?

* * *

Gabriella stood outside of her grandparents' home staring at it wondering whether to go in yet. Suddenly she heard someone come up behind her.

"Hi." Gabriella turned around to see a boy about her age standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hi?" he took a step towards her and stretched out his hand, "I'm Troy Bolton." Gabriella shook his hand, "Gabriella Montez." "You must be Rachael and Peter's granddaughter?" Gabriella nodded her head, she was about to say something when the front door burst open. "Gabriella!" before she knew it, she was swooped into a big hug. "Hi grandma." "Hello dear, how are you holding up? So good to see you, but not under the best circumstances I must say. Oh my, it must have been at least 14 years since I saw you last. You have certainly grown-up since then!" Gabriella knew that her mother and her grandma weren't exactly close. Gabriella's mother had run off when she was 18 with some guy and never returned home, but three years later she showed up with Gabriella in her arms. When her grandma looked up from the hug, she noticed Troy standing there awkwardly. "Troy! I see you must have met my granddaughter already?" Troy nodded his head, "Yes." "Well come on inside and we shall get Gabby all settled in. I don't mean to be a rush dear…" she said turning to Gabriella, "but, I would like you to start school tomorrow. I know that it is early and with everything that has happened… would you be alright with starting school after the weekend?" Gabriella nodded her head. "Well, I'm sure that Troy wouldn't mind showing you around the school and helping you out with things." She directed it more as a question to Troy whose eyes widened for a second, but nodded his head in reply. Then Rachael left the room.

"Umm…is she always like that?" Gabriella asked Troy once Rachael left. Troy chuckled, "Yes. But you get used to it don't worry." "How do you know my grandparents then?" "Well, everyone knows your grandparents really, very outgoing people. But anyway, I 

live next door and help them out a lot." Gabriella nodded and looked around her new room. There was a double post bed, a walk-in closet, huge bathroom, dresser, desk with a computer, and a balcony. "It's nice." She said, not to anyone in particular. When she turned around Troy was gone. She sighed and fell down on the bed and eventually fell to sleep.

--

"Gabby! Troy's here!" Rachael yelled from downstairs. Gabriella grabbed her schoolbag and hurried down. Since she didn't know the way, Troy had agreed to take her in his car. "Good morning…" Troy stopped midsentence and looked at Gabriella. _"Wow! She's hot. Well hotter now than she was last night anyway."_

Before he knew it, they were at the school. Gabriella opened the car door and stepped out. As she made her way to the door, she heard guys whistling behind her and other people whispering. "I think I'm going to like this school." Troy watched as Gabriella walked confidently down the hall, following the map of the school.

Finally, Gabriella made it to her locker; she put her books into it and was just about to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey. What's up?" she turned around and saw a tall, hot guy looking up and down at her. "Hi." "I'm Michael." "Gabriella." "So…I see you must be new here?" Gabriella nodded and started walking towards her next class, with Michael following her. "Hey, I think I've seen you somewhere." Gabriella turned around, "Well, you might have seen me on TV or in the news paper maybe." "What are you? Famous?" Gabriella laughed, "no, but I'm on TV quite a lot and I have been in the news paper a lot as well." "With a body like yours, I'm sure." Gabriella blushed and smiled up at him. Michael winked at her, "Join me and my mates for lunch?" She nodded, "Sounds great."

By lunchtime, Gabriella had lost sight of Troy and not to mention, forgot about him too. She was already accepted into the 'popular people', and had boys whistling at her all 

day. She made friends with the girls in the cheerleading squad and the other popular people.

When she walked into the cafeteria, Michael immediately jumped up and pulled her over to where all her new 'friends' were sitting. "Hi guys!" Gabriella said as she approached everyone. They all said hi in return, the guys wouldn't stop staring and the girls couldn't stop talking to her either. Pretty soon, Gabriella was talking, laughing, and acting as if she had been at this school all her life.

Meanwhile…

"Dude! Who's the new girl? She's so hot!" Troy rolled his eyes and looked at his best friend, Chad. "Yea, whatever man…" Chad nudged him, "What? Don't you think she's hot?" Troy sighed, "Totally." "Then what's your problem?" asked Jason, his other best friend. "She's my neighbor." "Dude! You're so lucky! I mean, having the hottest girl as your neighbor! How much better can you get?" "You don't get it man…I mean, she's Rachael and Peter's granddaughter!" Jason stared at him wide-eyed, "doesn't that mean that you like get to see her heaps?" Troy nodded, "but, she seemed nice at first, but now…look at her, she's already with the popular crowd. There's no way that she would talk to me." "Maybe not at school, but at home she might." "Whatever…" Troy watched as Gabriella continued talking and laughing. She looked like she had been at this school since, forever. "Hey! I just got an idea!" "WOW! Troy, guess what! Chad got an idea. Wait…wait, I even think I see the candle flickering inside his head!" Chad shot a dirty look at Jason, who burst out laughing. "Hahaha, very funny Jason. No, I was thinking that maybe Troy could invite us over and then we might be able to meet Gabriella!" Suddenly, Troy burst out laughing. Chad and Jason looked at him weirdly, not to mention all the other people within hearing. They were about to ask him what was so funny, but the bell rang and he ran off, still chuckling to himself. "Huh?" Chad asked when Troy had run off. "I have no idea." Jason replied. They got up and made their way to their next class.

Gabriella had been in Albuquerque for two weeks now. She was co-captain of the cheerleading squad, already had herself a boyfriend, and was now the most popular girl in the whole school…well of course after Sharpay. It was now the weekend, and 

Gabriella was home alone. Then she heard a knock on the door, "come in!" She turned around to see Troy standing there, "oh, hi Troy. What's up?" "Umm…I just came by to pick up some things that Peter left for me. Where are they anyway?" "Oh, they're on holiday for a few days. I think granddad said that there was a box or something up in attic for you." "okay, thanks."

Gabriella watched Troy make his way up the stairs. _"I forgot about Troy for the whole time I've been here, maybe I should invite him for lunch. I feel kind of bad, he looked a bit sad when I mentioned grandma and granddad were gone. And I must say, he is hot! Oops, here he comes."_

"Thanks Gabriella." "you're welcome." Suddenly he was out the door, like he was in a rush. She ran out after him, "Troy!" when Troy heard his name being called he saw Gabriella jogging towards him, "Yeah?" "I…I was wondering…if umm…you wanted to umm…come over for lunch?" _"What's wrong with me? I can usually talk to boys easy, it's them that do the stuttering not me! Or maybe I think I like him. No wait that's not possible! I can't like him. Maybe just a friend, yea that's it, I like him as a friend…he is hot though! Oh whatever."_

"That sounds good, but sorry I can't." Gabriella felt a pang of disappointment, "you sure?" Troy was about to answer when Jason and Chad ran up to him. "Dude where were you? You didn't forget that we're going to the movies right?" Gabriella coughed slightly so they would notice her. "Oh guys, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Jason and Chad." Jason couldn't believe that Troy was actually talking to her, well really, Gabriella talking to Troy. "Oh…h…hi Gab…Gabriella." Jason stuttered. Gabriella silently laughed to herself. "Would you excuse us for a second Gabriella?" she nodded her head, and Troy pulled Jason and Chad a few meters away so she couldn't here them.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you were friends with Gabriella Montez!" Troy sighed, "I'm not friends with her…yet. She invited me over for lunch guys." "Well why didn't you say yes?!" Troy turned to look at Jason, "because Jason, we were hanging out, though I did want to." They all thought for a moment then Jason spoke up, "Why don't we invite her to the movies?" "I'll see if she wants to."

"Hey Gabriella, they guys and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with us?" "Sure, what are you guys going to see?" _"Wait, did she actually say yes? Wow. Awesome!"_

"We were thinking of seeing Meet Dave." "Cool, I'll just grab my purse." Once she had gone inside, Chad, Troy, and Jason gave each other high-fives.

* * *

Please review!! this is the first fanfic that i've done. 2nd chapter should be up soon.

thnx :D

Jay-Jay819 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for inviting me guys, I really had fun." Gabriella said as soon as they exited from the theater.  
"Your welcome," replied Jason. "Look guys we better get going, we'll see you at school tomorrow, Gabriella." She nodded her head. And all the boys hopped into Troy's car.

"Troy! Man what's up?" Troy turned around,  
"Nothing much Chad. Have you seen Gabriella?"  
"Dude, school's just started and your already looking for her? And I hate to break it to you but I think she's with Michael."  
Troy's smile faded a little bit, "oh well, I'll just see her later."

"TROY!" Troy flinched and turned around to see one of the blonde cheerleaders run up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Troy said planting a kiss on her cheek.  
"We've barely spent anytime together! That's what."  
"oh, sorry babe do you want to hang out with me after school then?"  
"Sounds great." Then Troy took Lily's hand and they walked to their next class.

Troy was walking into the car park, where he had planned to meet Lily, when he saw Gabriella. But she wasn't alone, she was with Michael. He was about to go over when he saw Michael lean down and kiss Gabriella on the lips. Troy felt like he wanted to throw up. He was about to turn around when he felt a pair of arms slither around his waist, "Hey Lily, you ready to go?" She nodded her head in reply and they got into his car.

"Troy! You home?" Gabriella knocked on Troy's door but she didn't get an answer. She walked around to the other side of the house and looked into the lounge window, then gasped. Sitting on the couch, was Troy and Lily having a make-out session. For some reason, Gabriella felt sad and a little bit hurt. It puzzled her, but she ignored it and climbed the fence that separated her house and Troy's.

Troy thought he heard someone knocking on his door but he didn't think anything of it, then Gabriella popped into his head again. It seemed that Gabriella wouldn't get out of his head and the kiss with Michael. Lily stopped kissing Troy and looked at his face, "Troy? What's wrong."  
"Nothing, I was just thinking."  
Lily sat up properly and turned to face Troy,  
"I don't know how to say this Troy but, I think I want to break-up."  
"Why?"  
"Well, how long have we been dating? About three months now?" Troy nodded his head.  
"I don't think it's really working for us. I'm sorry Troy."  
"Yeah."  
"Friends?" Troy looked at Lily's outstretched hand and shook it,  
"Friends." Lily smiled at him and left his house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabriella!" Gabriella turned around and saw Troy running towards her,  
"Oh, hi Troy."  
"I was wondering…what are you doing after school?" Gabriella thought for a minute but before she could reply, a figure walked up behind her,  
"She's going out with me." Gabriella saw Troy's smile falter a bit, but then he spoke up,  
"Oh well, maybe another time Gabriella?" She nodded her head, and Troy walked off.

After Troy was out of sight she slapped Michael on the arm,  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
"Since when were we going out? You haven't asked me yet!"  
"I was going to ask you now."  
"And how do you know I would say yes?"  
"Because, no girl can resist me, and no one has ever said no."  
"Well, how about I am your first no then?" With that Gabriella walked off. Just as she reached the classroom, Michael grabbed her arm,  
"look I'm sorry okay, is that what you want? An apology?"  
"We've been going out since the first week I got here, and you are unbelievable. If you want me, learn to be nice to me. I'm not a toy, so stop acting as if I'm just another girl. Because I'm not!" Then she walked over to her desk and sat down.

Gabriella sighed, she thought her life here was great, well, it was better in New York, but still she had it pretty good here. At least she thought she did, she was popular, she had a hot boyfriend, and a nice home. _"Wait, but that's all Michael is, he's hot. I wasn't going out with him for any other reason. I don't even like him. I miss Matt; I wish I could see him again. He was the best. When I'm here, I have to be mean to be popular, but at my old school, if you wanted to be popular, you had to be nice. And Michael, he's such a jerk! Actually he's worse. Now, Troy, he's not bad, he's got looks, and he's a great person. Maybe…"_  
"Miss Montez! Since I see that you aren't listening, you could the answer question for us."  
Gabriella looked up at the blackboard and thought for a moment, "Sorry sir, I don't know the answer."  
"Well that's too bad Miss Montez. Detention!" Gabriella picked up the pink piece of paper and put it in her bag.

"Hey Gabriella." Gabriella turned around to see Michael standing there.  
"Get lost Michael."  
"I thought we were going out tonight." Gabriella slammed her locker shut with a little too much force, that it flicked open again.  
"No Michael, I am not going out with you anymore."  
"Wait, you mean your breaking up with me?"  
"Yes I am."  
"You can't just do that!"  
"Sorry but it's already been done." With that she _gently_ shut her locker and walked away. Michael turned around to see everyone in the hallway looking at him.  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" When he didn't get an answer he stormed out.

* * *

"Troy man, did you hear that?" Jason said slapping Troy on the back to get his attention  
"Yeah, Michael and Gabriella broke up, so what?"  
"Dude, that means she's single!"  
"You gotta go after her man."  
"I don't know, I'm seeing her tonight…"  
"Great! Tell us how it goes." Troy watched as Chad and Jason walked off.

* * *

Knock…Knock.  
"Troy! Can you please get that?" Lucille Bolton shouted from downstairs in the kitchen.  
"Yes mum." Troy ran down the stairs and opened the front door.  
"Troy! It's so good to see you. Seems like a while though, with Peter and I being away doesn't it?"  
"Yes, Rachael. I hope you had an excellent time away. And it's always a pleasure to see you." Gabriella rolled her eyes thinking that he was just being nice, when in truth he meant it.  
"Oh my, yes yes, we did have wonderful time. Now let us go see that mother and father of yours." Rachael and Peter strode into the kitchen with Gabriella and Troy following.

"Troy, why don't you show Gabriella up to your room, dinner might be a while." Jack Bolton suggested to his son. With a shrug of his shoulders, Troy led Gabriella up to his room.

Gabriella looked around Troy's room to find it surprisingly tidy. He had basketball posters covering most of his walls, and shelves full of books and photos in frames. She stood up and walked over to them, almost all of the photos contained Troy, Chad, and Jason growing up, and a few others were of him, his parents, and her grandparents. Gabriella made her way over to his bed and sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, something caught her eye. It was another photo. She picked it up and looked at it. It showed Troy with one of the most gorgeous people Gabriella had ever seen, in his pool arms around each other. Huge smiles were plastered on both of their faces, and Gabriella couldn't help herself from smiling as well.  
"Her name's Ashley." Something in Troy's voice sounded dismal and sad. He turned away from Gabriella and walked out onto his balcony. She put down the picture and followed him.  
"What happened?" Troy's eyes clouded over so she couldn't see any emotion in them whatsoever.  
"I don't want to talk about it." There was silence for a while the Troy spoke up again,  
"Come on, we should go downstairs, I think dinner's ready. Oh, and did you bring your bathing suit?"  
"Yea, why?"  
"I was thinking maybe a swim after dinner?"  
"That sounds nice." Troy smiled at her then led the way downstairs.

* * *

**Please review!! i'm not posting the next chapter until i get at least 5 reviews. **

Jay-Jay819


End file.
